Ranma: My mother's classmate?
by TheVampiricMathilde
Summary: Ranma finds out his family is not who he thinks he is. So in search of his family he goes to Mahora Academy and get's into our favorite class with our favorite teacher. *Image made by me!* *I don't mind others copying this story and making their own version.*
1. Chapter 1

**Ranma: I'm my mother's classmate!?**

 **Hello guys, this is a new story which has been floating around in my mind for a while now. I'm hoping to make a long story out of this covering the most of the Negima!?verse and later on the UQ Holder-verse. Please keep in mind that this is not canon-Ranma and there will be a few differences that will make the story run a bit smoother.**

 **I don't own Ranma ½ or Negima, both are respectively owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Ken Akamatsu.**

 **Chapter One: Wait Who is my mother?!**

Ranma always wondered why he didn't look like his father, or why he didn't look like a Japanese at all for that matter. With his bright blue eyes and his tall posture he looked more like a caucasian boy then an Asian boy. Of course Ranma always thought that that meant his mother was Europian or something like that. If only he knew the truth….

PioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPioPio

Jusenkyo China , 2005:

Two persons could be seen walking into a valley full of springs. This valley was the most peculiar sight not only because there hundreds upon hundreds of pools with bamboo poles in each one of them but because the magic there was so thick that someone with enough magic would be able to see it, someone like Ranma.

His father Genma was eager to train as soon as he saw the springs with the bamboo sticking out of them. "Come boy, let's train here it should be a good challenge." Genma said and took off to the springs. Ranma a little reluctant because the strange thing that was flowing through the air followed him shouting all the while: "Father! Are you sure about this? The air looks strange here." "Bah, don't be weak boy it's just a training ground!"Genma shouted back making Ranma ease up a little. "All right, if you say so father, but it isn't my fault if something happens!" And Ranma took off after his father. After reaching the edge of the springs both jumped onto a bamboo pole and began sparring. At first both looked equally skilled but soon it became apparent that Ranma was faster and stronger than his father. 'Damn, he's becoming more and more inhuman, I have to do something soon otherwise he may start asking questions about why his body is different then other people.' Genma thought. Meanwhile while Genma was thinking about how to keep Ranma in oblivion about his ancestry. Rnama noticed Genma being distracted for a second and took his chance.

Jumping up and closing in on Genma with an heeldrop, he got in a clean hit kicking Genma into a pool. At that moment the Jusenkyo guide came running outside. "Aiyah! This is bad another mister customer fell into the springs! How sad!" "What are you talking about?" Ranma asked the strange portly man. "Those who fall in spring take body of victim who drowned there and mister customer overthere fell into spring of drowned panda bear, tragic story of panda bear who drowned there 2500 years ago!" Ranma blanched at hearing this. "What!"

During this conversation Genma the pandabear had jumped out of the pool already and was going to punish the boy for getting distracted during a fight. He jumped at Ranma and hit the unsuspecting boy into one of the pools. Being satisfied with the results he jumped down to the edge of the spring next to the odd Chinese man. Who then shouted "Aiyah! Young mister customer fell into the spring of drowned girl! Very tragic story of girl who drowned there 1500 years ago!"

Meanwhile Ranma's body began to change. His hair became blond and longer. His face got cuter and his eyes became bigger giving them an very innocent appearance. His body shrunk a little bit giving him the appearance of a 12 year old. And his gender switched from male to female(To lazy to write the logical changes that are involved with that gender switch as well ;D). Also his fangs got longer and sharper making them look like the fangs of a predator. Then he Jumped out of the water next to his father and the Jusenkyo guide and took a deep breath.

"Buhaaaaah! I thought I was gonna drown there. Wait what's with my voice?!"

The Jusenkyo guide gace him a mirror and said: "You fell in spring of drowned girl, tragic story of girl who drowned there 1500 years ago!"

"What!" Ranma shouted while Genma tried to shout and found for the first time that he couldn't shout and so discovering his pandahood at that moment.  
From out of nowhere the guide got hot water and threw it over them, changing them both back.

"The curse is temporarily cured by hot water, but cold water activates it again."  
For some reason this upset Genma more then it upset Ranma.  
"What! But that's horrible! But with that curse on him I can't use him for my agreement with Tendo!" Genma shouted. "What agreement father?" Ranma asked in a very cold tone of voice.

Genma started sweating a bit and at that moments the dam burst and he began to tell Ranma everything about how he made a marriage agreement for their children with his old training partner Soun Tendo, to how he kidnapped Ranma from some ten year old child, whom Genma assumed to be his sister, after he found he was sterile.

This upset Ranma greatly of course so he asked his father if his father knew anything about who he original family was or what his original name was. To which his father answered: "After i had taken you from that little girl I looked through anything that was on you to know who to avoid when traveling with you, but the only information I found was that it said a name on your blanket."

"What was that name, Genma?" asked Ranma.

"McDowell…" Genma answereed after which he ran for his life to afraid of the boy he raised to keep close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranma: I'm my mother's classmate!?**

 **Heya! I'm very happy to see that everyone likes the story for so far. I hope to answer some questions from the reviews.**

 **First: Vampires (especially Shinso vampires) are naturally much stronger, faster and durable then normal humans; so when Genma starts training Ranma it would soon become apparent that Ranma isn't a normal human, if human at all.**

 **Second: The reason why Genma is so scared of Ranma after the curse is easy, Evangeline in the manga, is pretty darn scary when she's mad. Like mother like 'daughter'right? ;)**

 **I don't own Ranma ½ or Negima, both are respectively owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Ken Akamatsu.**

 **Chapter 2: Going to school as a girl!?**

 _Three year later:_

It's been a three years since she had been abandoned by her 'dad'. And she still hadn't found many clues about the where abouts of her original family. Granted the only thing she had to search by was the family name: McDowell. But the results where still dissapointing.

But this time she had a lead, some school in Japan had registers of a student who went by the name McDowell. And she thought it might have some clues for her.

So here she, Ranma, was walking to this school named 'Mahora Academy' hoping to get some information about who her family is. She had made an appointment with the headmaster to ask him if she could search at this school and maybe even attend, because while she was mentally 19 years old by now her girlform was still physically 12 years old. And while most people would have finished highschool by the age of 19, Ranma still hadn't even attended a junior high school. So that's why Ranma wanted to try and apply for this school as welll as ask permission to search for clues about her family.

 _One hour later:_

At the moment Ranma was staring at a very odd old man with very large eyebrows and a pretty long beard.

"So Ranma may I ask why you asked to make an appointment with me? I doubt it's just because you want to attend this school because then you could have just apply like everyone else. So tell me what's your reason you wanted to see me?" Konoemon Konoe the headmaster of Mahora academy, and secretly the head of Kantō Magic Association, asked Ranma.  
"Indeed, I have another reason then simply wanting to apply for your school to ask for this meeting. You see few years ago I found out that the people I thought to have been my family weren't actually my family, and that they actually stole me from my real family. So ever since then I have been searching for clues about my actual family. And recent discoveriesled me to believe that there was someone at Mahora had someone who might be able to provide me with answers. So I wanted to ask your permission to search for clues about my family at this school while at the same time being able to attend school here." Ranma answered. "Interesting story,"Konoemon said "and may I perhaps ask who this person might be? And why you believe this person might be able to help you find your family?" "Evangeline A. K. McDowell. And the reason I believe she might provide with answers is because she has the same family name as me." Ranma answered.

*Bam*

 _Five minutes later:_

After Konoemon had regained his bearings he asked Ranma: "Perhaps full introductions are in place to prevent anymore surprises like this. I am Konoemon Konoe, headmaster of the entire Mahora academy and leader of the Kantō Magic Association. And perhaps now you can tell me who exactly you are? Miss Ranma…"

"Ranma McDowell, one of the best martial artist of the world, 19 years old." Ranma said. "By the way what did you mean with magic? I mean I have seen somethings I guess are magical during my travels but I never actually thought people still practised magic."

"Magic is an energy used by mages and the likes to do extraordinary things like taking control of the elements or flying." Konoemon answered. "But back to your reason for coming here, I think it's alright if you would attend the junior high division here at Mahora for your lessons, and let you find this Evangeline for yourself."

 _The Next day:_

Right now we can see Ranma standing in front of the door to class 1-A.

"Can't they make the skirt of these uniforms a little longer? I feel so exposed like this."Ranma grumbles.

"You can come in now!" a male voice can be heard from inside the classroom. Ranma walks into the class looking a bit nervous. Whispers can be heard going around. "Is she really from Japan?"or "She's really pretty isn't she?" and even "Wow, she looks a lot like Eva-chan maybe their family or something?".

"Please introduce yourself to the class miss…" "Ranma. My name is Ranma McDowell, I hope we'll get along." she introduces to the class. Immediatly she is flocked by a bunch of students asking her all kind of questions like: "Are you family of Evangeline?", "Do you have hobbies?" or "How old are you?". Ranma starts feeling a bit overwhelmed but luckily the teacher intervenes. "Could you please refrain from harassing Mcdowell-san till after homeroom?" Ranma looks at the teacher and says "Thank you…" "Takahata Takamichi." "Takahata-sensei. May I ask where I must sit?" "Let's see you can sit next to McDowell-chan?" "Alright Takahata-sensei."

As soon as Ranma sits down next to Evangeline she hears a growl coming from Evangeline who whispers to her: "Who are you and why are you using that name? Speak up now!" "Like I said earlier in front of the class, my name is Ranma McDowell. And I believe that explains why I use that name, don't you?" Ranma whispers back. "By the way I wanted to ask you something, can we talk somewhere in private?" Ranma asks Evangeline.

"Hmpf fine, come with me as soon as homeroom is over. But your gonna explain me how it's possible that your name is McDowell, and if I don't like the answer I'll kill you." Evangeline whispers back to Ranma.

"Thanks! Maybe now I'll finally find out who my real parents are!"Ranma says to the surprise off Evangeline. 'Could it be?' she thinks.

 **And cut!**

 **For those who will probably start wondering why Ranma has been described as female for this entire chapter and why there was a timeskip of three years, it's because I'm having a particular idea for the way this story is gonna go.**

 ***P.S. This is an edit.***

 **Bye!**


End file.
